


Rally

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [50]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closeted, Closeted Character, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Rights, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Patrick's closeted and Pete is far from it, Protests, Sexuality, Touching, rally, they're really gay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick's very closeted and Pete's very not closeted so them meeting at a gay rally can only lead to great things





	Rally

**Patrick's POV**

Gay rallies are really not my kind of place. My best friend Joe and his boyfriend Andy love going to them but they make me feel self conscious and uncomfortable. I've never really figured out my sexuality so it's weird when I'm surrounded by people who fully embrace theirs. I know I'm not straight but that's as far as I've gotten and it's confusing. Of course I believe everyone should have equal rights but I'm always scared someone will ask me my sexuality or think I'm gay.

Today I've gone to another one with Joe and Andy and its freaking me out. It's at the college the three of us go to and I'm kind of worried I'll see people I know. Awkward questions from strangers is one thing but awkward questions from people I know is another. If someone from one of my lectures or study groups comes up and asks if I'm gay it'll be so awkward. Andy and Joe tell me not everyone who protests is gay but I can't even say I'm bi or pan because I don't know what I am.

At some point I loose Andy and Joe in the crowd so I slip to the side to try to catch my breath. While I stand there the crowd moves and someone slams into me, knocking me to the ground. They catch themself before they fall on me so I glare up at them.

The guy is pretty hot and from the way he's dressed I'm guessing he's not straight. He's got on rainbow suspenders, a white shirt with a rainbow on it and his hair is messily dyed rainbow. He's even got a couple of rainbow flags in his hands which means there's no doubt what he's protesting for.

He holds out a hand so I scowl and grab onto it so he can pull me to my feet. The guys pretty strong and when he pulls me against his chest I can feel the hard muscles under his shirt.

"Hey dude, sorry about that" he yells in my ear so I blush and look down. "It's ok" "Are you here for the protest?" "Yeah I came with my friends" "With a boyfriend?" "I'm single" "So I have a chance then?" "I don't know" "You can say no, I'm a big boy and I can take rejection" "It's not that, you're obviously hot and you seem nice but I don't know. I don't even know if I'm gay so I just... I can't" "That's ok, I can handle a closet case" "I'm not in the closet, I just don't know what I identify as"

The guy looks at me with his deep whiskey eyes and smiles "Ok, do you think I'm hot?" "Yeah" "Do you like my personality?" "Yeah you seem nice and funny" "Would you wanna hang out again?" "Yeah that would be cool" "Then I guess I can ask you out on a date"

My mouth falls open which makes the guy laugh and lean closer so I can hear him "You want that?" "A little bit but I don't even know you" "I'm Pete Wentz, your friendly neighbourhood gay" "I'm Patrick" "Got a last name or a title Patrick?" "Fine, I'm Patrick Stump, your friendly neighbourhood confused queer boy"

That makes Pete laugh so I give him a smile and don't protest when he grabs my hand. He pulls me back into the crowd so I cling onto him and press against his side when he stops. We spend a couple more hours at the rally then when I'm getting tired Pete pulls me away again. We end up in a tiny little hipster coffee shop where me and Pete cuddle up in a booth.

Pete talks a lot so I just lie my head on his and listen. Pete only really knows my age, name and school but he tells me pretty much everything about himself. Maybe he presumes we'll never see each other again so it doesn't matter what he tells me.

I never fully knew if I was into guys but here I am, cuddling a gorgeous boy and listening to his secrets. I'm still not sure what my sexuality is but I knows I like Pete and that's all that matters. He's so funny and nice and cool and attractive that I have a hard time believing anyone could resist him.

While we drink our coffee and cuddle to stay warm Pete quietly tells me about his mental health. I would never tell a stranger so much but Pete tells me about his depression and bipolar. When I try to be super nice and caring and understanding Pete even tells me about one of his suicide attempts. That breaks my heart so I hold Pete close and kiss his cheek.

Pete seems to regret telling me but I intertwine our legs and tell him I'm super glad he didn't kill himself. He seems a lot more reserved now so I tell him a bit more about me.

When it starts to get dark Pete helps me to my feet then pays for our drinks even though I tell him not to. We walk through campus for a while before Pete shyly invites me back to his apartment. He told me he's not a virgin and I'm not either but I barely know him so I can't go with him. Instead I ask if he wants to come back to mine where Joe and Andy have probably got dinner. It sounds like a stupid offer but Pete smiles and lets me lead him to my apartment.

Andy and Joe's faces when I walk in with Pete are priceless and I wish I had a camera to record them. Apparently Andy knows him and they have classes together so I guess he must be older than me. I do like older guys though and Pete seems amazing so I don't care about his age at all.

Like I hoped Andy's cooking something so I hesitantly take Pete to my room. In there I'm super awkward but Pete happily flops on my bed. He takes off his shoes and suspenders then buries his face in my pillow. I should complain about him getting his hair dye or eyeliner on it but I'm too happy to care. My pillow will probably smell like Pete now and that makes me really happy.

After a couple of minutes of snuffling my pillow Pete looks over and opens his arms for me. I crawl onto the bed with him and he easily sling an arm over my waist. We lie with our heads on the same pillow so our noses are only an inch apart. When Pete closes the gap I'm nervous but I give up my mouth to him and try not to moan.

Like I thought he's an amazing kisser and it proves that I'm definitely into guys. When Pete rolls us over so I'm straddling him I go with it easily and slip a hand into his short hair. I can feel Pete's hands snaking towards my ass but I ignore it and kiss him harder.

When Pete squeezes my ass I moan into his mouth and push back against his hand. It's been a while since I got laid and I've never been with a guy so I'm a bit excited. Pete's been with plenty of guys so this is definitely the best way for me to have my first time with a guy.

As much as it makes me nervous I'm disappointed when Joe knocks on my door because Pete pulls away. I must look so desperate because Pete cups my cheek and kisses me once more before nudging me off his lap.

The whole dinner is slightly awkward because I've known Joe and Andy for years but me and Joe barely know Pete. It goes pretty well though and before long me and Pete are back in my room. This time I lock the door because I don't know what we might do but I know I don't want Andy or Joe barging in.

Pete seems more nervous now but we lie in bed together and gently kiss. I feel like this is all up to me because I'm the shyer one who hasn't done this before so I need to start it if we do something. Pete's probably got other people to do this with so if he's going to be with me I have to impress him. I'm the awkward confused one who's never been with a guy so it's up to me.

When I finally get the confidence to let my hand explore lower than Pete's shoulder he moans softly. I take that as a good thing and let my hand slip up his shirt to feel his chest. Like I thought he's got nice solid muscles so I happily spend some time feeling them.

When Pete pulls back I look up at him and see his gorgeous eyes looking back at me. He gives me a gentle kiss then rests a hand on my cheek "I should go" "Why? Did I do something?" "You did everything perfect but you're about to cause a little problem soon"

It takes me a second to realise what he means but when I do I gasp which makes Pete chuckle. "There you go babe" "You don't have to leave I could..." "Thank you but no, I can't say I don't have sex on the first date because I do but I want to wait a bit with you" "Why?" "You're special to me so your first time with a guy and our first time together should be special" "Ok, will I see you soon?" "Yeah, ask Andy for my number and text me, we should hang out" "Maybe I could take you up on that offer of coming to your apartment" "Maybe, we'll see what happens"

Pete stands up and fixes his hair and clothes then helps me to my feet. Andy and Joe give us knowing looks and watch as I walk him to the door. I'd love to make out with him but Pete gives me a simple, innocent kiss on the lips before he waves and leaves. I know Andy and Joe will bombarde me with questions so I watch as he walks down the hall and disappear from sight.

I really like him and sexuality is still confusing as hell but I know I like Pete. Maybe it's ok to go through life without knowing. I don't have to label myself so if I meet someone I like it doesn't matter if they're a boy, girl or anything in between. Maybe one day I'll figure out who I am but for now I'll just have fun experimenting with the hottest guy around.


End file.
